


School Trip Home

by ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi



Series: Irondad & Spiderson Dabbles [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :), Field Trip, Gen, Gift Fic, Merry Christmas, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tumblr, Y'all know what I mean, even though this isnt a christmas fic, happiness only these holidays :0, no harm, simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi/pseuds/ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi
Summary: M. Parker:How’s the field trip going?If you know, that is.Peter was pretty worried this morning about not wanting any attention.T. Stark:What field trip exactly?M. Parker:Peter never told you?He said that he did.T. Stark:I don’t have a clue about what you’re talking about. Sorry.M. Parker:Peter’s class is on a field trip at your Tower.Are you even there?T. Stark:Today? I heard about a STEM school field trip, but I never knew it was Midtown.Yeah, I had a few meetings today. I’ll cancel them and make a surprise visit.M. Parker:He might not have wanted any embarrassing dad moments in front of his class.T. Stark:“Embarrassing dad”?M. Parker:Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.T. Stark:I think I’m going to.___________Merry Christmas!!! (not a Christmas fic though, just a present)





	School Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_sea_of_fandoms/gifts).



> For my dearest dude, lost_in_a_sea_of_fandom . You told me that this was one of your favorite tropes, so I had to give this to you for Christmas. Thank you so much for being absolutely amazing in the short time I've known you and helping me with so much that you haven't had to. Love you <3 Merry Christmas!
> 
> (It's not Christmas themed, but still)

“You got your ID card, baby?” May asked as she handed Peter the paper bagged lunch. “And are you sure this’ll be enough food for you? Tony knows how much you need, and it wouldn’t be a bother for him.”

 

“Yeah, I got it,” Peter reassured. “I’ll be okay, I have enough snacks in my backpack. I just don’t want to make a big deal out of it, you know?”

“I know, I know,” She nodded. “You at least told him that you’ll be there, right?”

 

“Y-yeah, yeah. Of course,” Yep, he totally did. Totally didn’t make sure the message didn’t send but still had it on his phone to use it as proof if he needed to.

“You _sure_?” May asked with a brow raised. 

“Uh-huh,” Peter did his best convincing smiling. 

May stared at him for a few moments before accepting it, “Alright, well I won’t keep you anymore. Keep in touch.”

Peter nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I will!” He grabbed one last slice of toast from the table before walking out the door.

“Have fun!”

Peter let some of the tension that had built up in his muscles release once he was out the door, taking a moment to breathe before making his way to the train station. One would’ve thought that he’d be more excited about a field trip to Stark Tower, but it made Peter more anxious than anything. It wasn’t because the last field trip he was on led to being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter was at least ninety-five percent sure that Tony didn’t have anything remotely close to that at the Tower. No, it wasn’t that. It was ridiculous, but Peter was worried that Tony might made a big deal about his class being there. After all, when he first met some of the other Avengers, Tony had flaunted him like a show dog. No need for that in front of his class, or in front of Flash for that matter. That would be a disaster.

Peter barely made it to the station on time to catch the train, spending the ride answering some of a very excited Ned's nonstop stream of questions about the Tower. He knew that there would be more at school, on the way to, and at the Tower, but at least he could get some of them out of the way now. Once at school, Peter half expected Ned to be waiting for him at his locker with more questions, but apparently he was running late.

"Hey, Penis. Ready for all your lies to be exposed today?" A familiar, and rather annoying, voice called from behind him. "Watch, you've probably never even been in the Tower before, let alone in the same room as Tony Stark."

Peter sighed as he finish putting his things in his locker, loudly shutting it as he turned to the jerk with an aggravated expression. “Can’t you just leave me alone for one day, Flash? Do you not have anything better to do in your life?”

“I’m just warning you that everyone is going to find out that you’re a fraud today,” Flash replied defensively. With that, the teen left for his first period class with a huff. They had to be in first period for like ten minutes to take attendance and hear the announcements before being called down to the bus and would be back in school for the last ten minutes of their last class. It made sense, but Peter still wished that he could go straight to the bus.

Thankfully, it wasn’t that long of a wait and before he knew it, Peter was gathering his backpack from his locker and making his way to the front of the school where the bus was parked and where he met up with Ned. They had to take roll again, naturally, before they got on, which was aggravating to quite a few people. Ned especially, he was so excited to see the Tower. Tony had told Peter that he could bring Ned up there or to the compound one day if he liked, but they had difficulty arranging their schedules for that to happen. The one weekend they almost got it, Peter had a sensory overload day and they had to cancel. He still felt bad about it, but what could he do? 

Of course, they got seats next to each other on the bus, and on came the stream of questions,

“What’s it like?”

“You’re going to see.”

“Are any Avengers going to be there?”

“No, they’re usually upstate.”

“You think that AI will talk to us?”

“FRIDAY? I’m not sure, maybe. It’ll be kind of funny to see people get scared.”

“Do you know what we’ll be able to see?”

“Probably the first few floors, but definitely not any of the special projects labs. “

“Damnit..”

“I can ask Mister Stark if I can show you if you come with me for my internship one day?”

“Seriously, man? That’d be _awesome_!”

The conversation continued like this the entire drive, and occasionally Peter would just let his friend ramble on while he ate a few granola bars. Best to fuel up now and not be munching throughout the entire tour. Once they arrived about a half hour later at the Tower, everyone excitedly made their way off the bus. A tour guide, Katherine as according to her name tag, was waiting for them outside and once they made sure that everyone who got on the bus got off, she led the group inside. There, she proceeded to hand out little IDs with a green SI logo on them to everyone in the group except Peter. He already had one, and there was a policy against people receiving more than one. His was a golden SI logo accompanied by a little red Avengers symbol next to it. The tour guide seemed surprised by this at first, but didn’t comment on it.

“These are your IDs,” She explained. “They’ll allow you access to a selective amount of the Tower just for today. The amount of access one has is determined by the color on it. You all have green, which is the standard level for tourist and visitors. It gives you access to te visitor center along with a few of the public lab floors. The highest you can get is to the fifth floor. 

My ID is blue, which gives me access to everything you guys have plus a few of the employees only floors. Above me would be an orange level which is mostly for the basic scientist. Purple is for the higher up scientist and engineers, and red is for people working on the special projects. Then, there’s gold. Gold is for someone who Mister Stark trusts enough for full access to the Tower. Miss Pepper Potts, for example, is one of those people.”

“What about red and gold?” Flash asked, giving Peter’s ID a nasty look. “Let me guess, it’s made up or fake.”

“No, actually,” Katherine explained, clearly annoyed by Flash’s tone. “Gold with an additional red has the same clearance as gold, but with easy accessibility to Avengers training equipment. The Avengers, Mister Stark, and his assistant are the only ones with those IDs.”

Flash’s jaw dropped at this, unbelieving. “That _has_ to be fake, Penis. There’s no way-”

“ _Shhhhhhh!_ ” The group shushed him before the rest of his sentence could be continued. 

The first half of the tour continued as such- Peter attempting to enjoy himself whilst receiving directly or hearing side snarks from Flash. Ned tried to distract him, but with each comment he grew more and more frustrated. What was he trying to get at? It was already proven that his ‘internship’ was legitimate. Oh wait, it was just ‘pity’ now, according to Flash. By the lunch break, Peter couldn’t help but quietly vent to Ned about how annoying the jerk was being. At least Tony hadn’t popped up out of nowhere, or that would’ve been a disaster. It might shut Flash up, though, so maybe it wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world.

Meanwhile as this was occuring, in the upper floors of the Tower, Tony was receiving quite a few messages from a concerned Spider-Aunt.

___

**M. Parker:** How’s the field trip going?  
If you know, that is.  
Peter was pretty worried this morning about not wanting any attention.

**T. Stark:** What field trip exactly?

**M. Parker:** Peter never told you?  
He said that he did.

**T. Stark:** I don’t have a clue about what you’re talking about. Sorry.

**M. Parker:** Peter’s class is on a field trip at your Tower.  
Are you even there?

**T. Stark:** Today? I heard about a STEM school field trip, but I never knew it was Midtown.  
Yeah, I had a few meetings today. I’ll cancel them and make a surprise visit.

**M. Parker:** He might not have wanted any embarrassing dad moments in front of his class.

**T. Stark:** “Embarrassing dad”? 

**M. Parker:** Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.

**T. Stark:** I think I’m going to.  
___

When Katherine came back after the lunch break had ended, she looked a little off. Surprised maybe? That was the closest Peter could describe it as.

“Alright everyone, slight change of plans,” She explained. “Instead of finishing up with the science labs, Mister Stark has requested that we meet him in one of the meeting conference rooms.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Oh no…” he murmured.

“I thought you didn’t tell him?” Ned asked, confused.

“I didn’t, that’s the thing.”

 

“What do you think happened?”

“...May probably texted him.”

“Honestly man, good luck. With this and explaining to your aunt why you lied to her face.”

“I’m dead.”

 

“Can I have your Legos?”

Peter was fidgety all the way up to the conference room whilst the rest of his class, including the teacher for that matter, were excited and giddy. They settled down in some chairs that had been previously lined up for them, and whilst most people were fighting for the front row, Peter stuck himself in the back. Nope, he wasn’t here. Not at all. Not here.

“Midtown, I’d like to introduce to you… Mister Tony Stark!” Katherine introduced with nearly forced dramatics as the man walked in. He was in one of his fancier suits and a nice pair of sunglasses, despite being indoors, and looked as though he was trying to up excitement. Tony stood before the small group and scanned them, eyes landing on Peter in the back and giving the kid a soft smile.

“So, you’re all from Midtown,” Tony began. “And you had to be pretty smart to get in your school, am I correct?”

They all nodded.

“Good. You’re the kind of kids this world needs. Well,” His eyes briefly darted to Flash and his look went sour. “Some of you, that is.” Tony continued with the typical Stark Industries brag and belittling of competitors for a while before stopping to take some questions. Most of those questions were either Iron Man related or about the secret special projects. There were a few about the other Avengers here and there as well. Tired of having his raised hand ignored, Flash decided that it was appropriate to call out.

“So, do you actually take interns, or what?”

“No, Stark Industry is not accepting any interns--”

“Ha! I knew it! See Penis, told you you would be called out.”

“Do _not_ interrupt me,” Tony spat, giving Flash a death glare before composing himself. “Stark Industry is not accepting any interns anymore. I already have an intern as my personal assistant and don’t have a need for anyone else. In fact, he’s in this room and I don’t really appreciate a spoiled brat insulting him like that. Understand?”

Flash stayed silent, while Peter couldn’t help grinning a little at him finally being put in his place. 

“Answer me when I speak to you.”

“Yessir..” Flash muttered, embarrassed. 

“Good. You can leave and wait on your school’s bus for when they’re finished with their tour. I don’t want to hear anything like this again, alright?”

“But--”

“ _Alright?_ ”

“...Yes sir.”

“Someone will escort you out,” Tony waved a hand dismissively. “Any other questions?”

No one said anything, too intimidated now. Not that Tony was complaining, what he did was well deserved. Fucking around with his kid… Good thing he couldn’t harm a child. 

The tour guide led them out of the room, not before Tony asked to keep Peter back for a few minutes.

“You okay, kid?” He asked, a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Y-yeah,” Peter nodded. “I’m fine. You really didn’t have to do that though, Mister Stark.”

“He was being an asshole, so I put him in his place.” Tony shrugged.

Peter stayed quiet for a moment before replying, “Thanks, it was pretty great.”

“It felt pretty good. Now go join your class,but come back up after the tour. We can get an early start on the weekend. And, you can explain why you didn’t tell me about your trip.”

“I…”

“Think of a better story than that, ‘kay?”

“Right.. Sorry.”

“Sure you are. Now go, and don’t get in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, lads and lassies (and all y'all pals in between)!  
> Hope everyone (especially for whom this is gifted to) enjoyed this!  
> If you celebrate, Merry Christmas! If not, Honda Civic! Happy New Year, y'all.  
> \- <3 Sam  
> (Tumblr: ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi )


End file.
